To Find Myself
by teascones
Summary: This is a story i wrote about a girl named Yoshida Rainah who decided to live her college life in Osaka, Japan so she can learn about her culture. She is going to lear about a lot along the way and have experiences that she never thought she would encounter. New to story writing might not be that good. There will be some shipping along the way.Hope you like! :33
1. The New Home

**Hi! This is my first story It's not a Fan Fiction of any anime but its my own story that I hope the do something with in the future when I start traveling after high school. And possibly college or something. Im only a Freshman So what Do I know! Anyway Enjoy. **

**The story and plot belong to me. Name are created through putting together random stuff.**

Chapter 1

Yoshida Rainah is an African American/ Japanese girl. She has lived in New York up until now. Rainah decided to move to Japan for college so that she can learn about the other half of her culture. She moved to Osaka, Japan. She decided to live with her old friend Yamaguchi Tanaka, an energetic, beautiful girl. Rainah is also moving in with two other people who she doesn't know yet.

Rainah's POV

I really want to learn about my own culture but I suck at Japanese since i never knew any school in NYC that gives you Japanese as a choice of language to learn. All I hope is that Tan-Chan (Tanaka) can help me out.

To be honest she only told me that two other people will live with us. I have no clue who would or will live in that how with us.

Tan-Chan met me at the station.

"Ran-Chan!" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see my old childhood friend in front of me. Why are her boobs so big! "Oh hey Tan-Chan" ( This font will be used when speaking English)

"…Oh your speaking English."

"Sorry it's a force of habit."

"You know I can help you if you want. Do you understand?"

"I can understand Japanese Tan-Chan"

"Sorry"

So we took the train and Tan-Chan showed me around so I know where the basic places are like a convenience store or a bookstore or something like that

We walked up to a house around 4:00. It was a simple 4 bed on large bath. Nice living space, good kitchen that you don't want me in, and even a simple backyard. All we have in New York are buildings and… no fresh air I guess. (Think typical Japanese house you see from most anime.)

"Hmm… maybe I should go to the bathroom."

I walked toward the bathroom.

Tanaka's POV

I'm so happy that Rainah decided to come stay here in Osaka with me! But she me confused whenever she speaks in English. She usually mumbles some English or French when she is angry. But she is awesome.

I just know she is going to kill me when she learns that it's two guys living with us. They are Youhei, my twin brother, and my boyfriend, Kei. I don't even thinks she knows that I have a brother. Well she'll learn soon enough.

"Im home!" I hear a masculine voice coming from the hallway. From the annoyed sound in his voice, I see its Youhei.

"Hey Tanaka, your home early."

"Yeah I am. Ran-Chan finally made it."

"Who?"

"Rainah? Yoshida Rainah? My friend from America who is living in this house with us from no on?"

"Oh…yeah ok I'm going to the WC(bathroom) scuse me"

"Whatever!"

I got to go to the kitchen to get some tea.

Rainah's POV

As I'm closing the door, I hear someone yell "I'm home" I guess I can meet that person after I finish in the bathroom.

Right as I get ready to sit down I hear the door again. But this time it was the door to the bathroom of which I was in.

**Hahaha epic, corny. I don't know I just hope you like it. I try to make this story like most anime. But with a couple of twists. As you can see Rainah is from America. Yes she is a mix. Never before used. At least from what I see. Also yes Tanaka and Youhei are twins. They weren't originally suppose to be twins but I had to do it because then he would have no reason to be living in the house with them. He would just be there. Also. This story is VERY long. Im still in the process of creating it but I have almost all of the really major events already. I hope your intrigued by my story and read more.**

**R&R See you soon! :33**


	2. Meeting the Household

**:33 Hi everyone I like to start my conversations like Nepeta cause it's fun. Except I don't role play…**

**Off topic. So I had an error that im too lazy to fix. Tanaka and Youhei's last name are Shirai. I forgot to change Tanaka's last lame in that first description when I was checking over my work. So I fail. But it's fixed yay! **

**SOOO here is Chapter 2! **

**See Matthew I'm reliable! – Mina ( Ignore it it something only one person can understand.)**

Tanaka's POV

As I'm peacefully sitting in the family room drinking barley tea, I hear a thud, followed by yelling. So I decided to see what the commotion was.

"Hey! What's going o-" I pause seeing Ran-Chan in a fighting stance? OK. On the other side my brother is on the other side of the hallway with his arms hugging his stomach as if he'd been punched. Ah makes sense.

"Ask the pervert over there!" I can see a dark aura forming around Ran-Chan. She is definitely going to start talking in English in a moment. This isn't good.

"Im no pervert! What kind of person forgets to lock the bathroom door!"

"**I don't care about the damn lock! Knock first!**"(A/N look another thing I forgot that it's all the same font so im just going to make it bold when it's English. Just remember that please)

"What the hell are you talking about? Have some common sense weirdo."

"**I said Knock fir-**I said knock first you perv and im not weird! You're an idiot!"

I laughed, "Oh you just met and you sound like your married. :3"

"No we don't! Shut up and stay out of this!" They said that at the same time… Awkward…

Youhei's POV

I swear that American chick is annoying. She knows nothing about me and she just assumes im some random pervert that came into the house.

All I needed was a chick with no sense to come and ruin my day, not it was all that perfect anyway.

Normal POV

After about an hour of arguing over nothing, the three of them just decided to sit in the family room and watch TV. Rainah broke the silence with a question.

"So Tan-Chan?" Rainah asked

"Yeah what's up?"

"Who is that guy anyway and why hasn't he left yet." Rainah pointed to Youhei.

"First of all, I live here." Youhei said annoyed at her question. "Second, I'm Ta-"

"Onii-chan is my twin brother!" Tanaka cut off.

"Y-your brother! And he lives here!" Rainah was in shock. That's how that day ended.

The next day…

Rainah's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I thought I was dreaming until I rolled over.

AI fell. It hurt. Badly. Never have been in so much pain in my life.

Oh yeah wait. I'm not in New York anymore. No wonder I woke up at 10:30.

Wait 10:30! Whoa this is unnatural. Maybe I slept in because I barely got any sleep on the plane. Or maybe I was just really worn out from yesterday. Or Maybe I'm really dreaming!

Ow! That pinch really hurt. Ok I'm not dreaming.

I give up I'm going downstairs to get something to drink.

Wow I'm still very unfamiliar with this house.

Because of that surprise yesterday I figure that the other person living here is also a guy.

It's not like I afraid of guys… anymore.

**OK so that was Chapter 2. It's probably also corny. I promise that the other Chapters will be much longer. I just hope that I can figure out what to write in between. The really Major part of this entire story isn't until it's almost Christmas. But the story starts in the spring. So I have that entire story to write. I might do time skips or something. **

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! R&R See you soon! :33**


	3. A Strange Person

**:33 Hi everyone who is actually reading this story. I haven't got any reviews so im not sure who is actually reading my story or not. Please tell me what you think so I know how to make it better! Please! Anyway. I finally found some free time to write a new chapter. Don't know how it is going to be this time. But you know wouldn't hurt to try to see how it will turn out. This chapter will be awesomely long. So yeah no more 700 words. I will try to make it as long as possible. **

**Im soooooo. Sorry it took me so long to write. I've been so busy with school and clubs and after school help and projects that I never get a chance to write. Plus I have writers block. I really wish I had more time to write it's been weeks!**

**With that, here is Chapter 3! :33**

Chapter 3

Rainah's POV

I walked the wooden stairs and went into the kitchen. That's when it struck me. Of course Tanaka wanted to go somewhere today. How should I know where? As long as I don't have to meet a lot of people, I really don't care where we go.

Well I just went in the kitchen to get some tea and a banana. I'm not very hungry. I can't even cook. So whatever, it wouldn't make a difference.

I walk back to my new bedroom.

It's doesn't have much so far but I do have my guitar so far. My other instruments are still being shipped over here. I'm waiting for my drums, cello, and speakers. I had a piano but it broke before I moved out here. I was my favorite.

My room has a full bed, desk and a closet with a futon in it. At least I'll be warm in the winter. Not like it's all that great in the spring. It's still pretty cold. The weather is actually bipolar. That's what it seems like.

So I just decided to sit on my bed and play some random music on my little stereo on my dresser. I was simply reading a book.

Youhei's POV

I wake up some weird babbling.

No wait that's some music with words I don't understand

Oh yeah _she_ moved in with us. Why the hell is she playing loud music this early in the morning?!

Curse these thin walls. Why do I need to be right next to her?

So I get up and walk toward her door. I knock on the door.

"Hey America. Are you in there?"

No Answer.

I knock harder.

"Hello?"

"Give me a minute! Gosh!"

I felt like 5 minutes.

That's it! I slam the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK RAINAH!"

"Why the hell are you just barging into my room like you know me?"

"Just turn that crap down. I can't sleep with all that noise."

"First of all my music is not crap. It's Rock. Second of all it's like 11. Who sleeps that late?"

"Normal human beings who go to bed at 3 in the morning."

"What were you doing last night that you went to bed a 3?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't im just still wondering why you're still in my room."

"Whatever. Just turn your damn music down. It's annoying as hell."

I stomped back into my room slamming the door behind me.

Rainah's POV

'_What was his problem'_ I thought while turning down my music, and walking back to my bed so I could continue reading my book.

**Later that day…**

It is about 2 o'clock now, and Tan-Chan and I are about to leave to go who knows where.

She said I would love it. I don't know where we would go that I would love but ok.

We just got on the train and were on our way.

We were now in the city. Walking up and down the streets walking in and out of stores because there was always some piece of clothing or and accessory that suddenly caught Tan-Chan's eye.

"Yay we are here!" She squealed. I just looked at here.

Then I looked at where she was pointing.

It was…probably the coolest bookstore I've ever seen. (A/N I have never been to Osaka or any city in Japan before. Im just guessing there is just some popular bookstore over there. Don't blame me I really don't know.)

Tanaka's POV

Once Ran-Chan saw the bookstore her eyes went wide. I'm glad she likes it.

While I sat and looked at culinary books and fashion magazines, she was all over the place. She was looking at stuff like drama novels, fantasy books, music books and even, manga. She has a strange variety of interests.

She had fun though. After that, we went for lunch.

"Did you like the store Ran-Chan?"

"Yeah it was cool. I thought it was interesting to have some books in English. I also bought a Japanese/English dictionary. You know just in case.

Normal Pov

After the girls finished all they're shopping. They headed back on the train to go home for dinner. It was around 5 when they were just getting off the train.

**Random anime music goes on**

"Oh hold on Ran-Chan I have a call…" Tanaka ruffles through her bag to find her phone. "Hello… WHAT?! What do you mean right now! It's late! I want dinner! Fine I will but I cant stay long I have family to come home to. OK Bye."

"What Happened?" Rainah stared at Tanaka.

"I really have to go to work for a while. Apparently because someone didn't show up for her shift." She frowned

"Where do you work?"

"A cosplay café!"

"Figures…"

"What?"

"I didn't say anything…"

"Oh ok! Well I really need to go now. DO you know how to get home Ran-Chan?"

"Yeah I can I just keep walking. See you at dinner."

"OK see you later!"

Tanaka ran off back toward the train station. Rainah started again toward home.

As Rainah was peacefully walking she felt like someone was following her. She didn't stress it so she kept walking.

About 5 minutes later she still felt like there was someone still behind her. Stopping to turn around she realized there was this guy who looked about her age walking behind her.

"Hi!" he said preppy

"Um…hi…"

"You must not be from around here I presume. Are you lost?"

"No…"

"Oh, well I'm Yamamoto Shiga. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Um…I'm…'_this guys seems friendly I guess I can tell him my name' _I'm Yoshida Rainah. It's nice to meet you…"

"Great I guess I'll see you around then! I live around here too!"

"Oh…"

'_That was some strange small talk.'_

The two started walking again without saying anything. Rainah didn't know if she was uncomfortable with the fact that he was next to her with every turn they made but she still felt comfortable at the same time.

About 5 more minutes later, Rainah approached her house. The lights seemed to be on so Yohei must have been home already '_great the pervert' _she thought as she frowned.

"Hey um…" Rainah jumped. She almost forgot that the guy was still behind her

"Wha-What is it?" She asked slowly turning around

"I think you have the wrong house. That's my house…"

"No…this is my house…" She took another look at the address. Nope. No mistake. That was her address. This guy must be blind.

"Are you sure? This is the house of my best friend and my girlfriend. They are brother and sister. I started living with them not to long ago. I never forget their house."

"Oh…really…what's…what's their name?"

"Shirai Youhei and Tanaka."

**So yeah ok random guy follows Rainah. Turns out they live in the same house and she never even saw him. Except now. That was how I wanted to introduce the fourth main character since I never focus on him before. So it's a really creepy entrance of cliffhangerness. Hahahahaha. **

**Now that everyone is introduced I can really get into the story. It's probably just as corny as my other two chapters. I'm not good at words really but I just can't keep this story in my mind can I? All right I will start working on Chapter's 4 and 5 they will be uploaded on the same day. Hopefully it won't take as long.**

**OK R&R see you soon! :33 **


End file.
